Why did it have to be Valentine's Day?
by Uchihalover223
Summary: I had thought that we were perfect for each other but I was wrong. A thought kept on running in my head, though. Oh why did it have to be Valentine's Day? SasoDei minor TobiDei. AU One-Shot


**Me: **Thanks for taking the time to read this story! I don't own any of the characters because Naruto is copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I did though! Have a great time reading!

I ran the scene over and over again in my head, wondering what went wrong and why it went wrong. We had been so perfect together- so good for each other.

I didn't think our bond could every break, but I was wrong. The worst part about it was it had been the most romantic day of the year that it happened.

I remembered waking up in the morning and turning over to look at him, his brown eyes already open. He loved to watch me sleep and he had told me this countless times before, but it still made me give a big grin.

He told me whenever he looked at me his eyes would just melt into mine, making a pool of electric blue and brown. He also told me I was the only person he looked at with a feeling of love instead of a feeling of hate or just no feeling at all.

"Happy Valentine's Day Danna, un"

Those were the exact words I said, right down to the un at the end, but how could I ever forget my little speech impediment?

I had jumped on him and we had rolled around on the bed for a few minutes before he had replied, his tone its usual monotone and boring self,

"I have to get ready for work, Deidara"

"Are you sure Danna, un?"

"Yes… we can continue this later"

A pout had crossed my face, but he merely chuckled at my child-like behavior, which happened often when I didn't get my way. Yet if I had gotten my way, he would still be here and I'd still wake up to see his eyes staring into mine and then we would've made love one last time that morning instead of getting up.

While he went off to take a shower I went downstairs to start his coffee. He could never function without it. I turned on the coffee pot and then went about my business on making myself some breakfast, since Sasori never seemed to eat breakfast. The man came downstairs, dressed in his business suit and I handed him his coffee.

"I'll see you at 7, ok?"

I had nodded and kissed him.

"I love you Danna, un. Happy Valentine's Day"

As he walked out the door her turned to me, "The Ritoli, right?"

I nodded and waved goodbye to him, a smile on my face. I had the perfect Valentine's day planned in my head, too bad it wouldn't turn out that way.

I drank my own coffee while I munched on scrambled eggs and toast. Once I finished I started cleaning around the house, my mind still in a daze about what was to come later. Once I finished cleaning I took out a box of rose petals I had bought from the store the day before and spread them from the doorway, up the stairs, down the hallway and into our room, right next to the bed.

It was lunch time around the time I finished doing this, so I sat down and fixed myself something to eat when I noticed that Danna had forgotten his lunch, so I would have to take it to him. I finished my lunch and got in my car, which wasn't as nice as his, but I loved it because It had saved my life once in a car crash.

I got out with only a small scratch on my forehead, which Danna hadn't liked because he said it ruined my beauty. Then it made me giggle, but now it just makes me sick to my stomach, knowing I wasn't beautiful enough for him. It took me 30 minutes to get to his work, which was only because of traffic.

I walked in and noticed his secretary, Itachi, wasn't around, so he must've been in the room with Danna. I knocked on the door and heard his gruff voice, obviously annoyed.

"It's me Danna, you forgot your lunch, un"

"Hold on a moment, Deidara"

I waited a couple of moments, wondering what my Danna could be doing, which I would eventually find out much later before I was allowed entry. Itachi was sitting on the couch, laptop in his hand and Sasori was sitting behind his desk, looking all serious.

I had giggled at this thought because he was always serious, but sitting behind a desk he looked just right. I put his lunch on his desk and walked around, sitting on his lap.

"Are you ok, Danna, un? You look worried"

"I'm fine Deidara. You should go home. I have work to do"

"Alright Danna, un. Don't be late!"

With that I stood up and skipped out, happy as a lark. At that moment I had no suspicions of Sasori's infidelity, but I would find out soon enough. Once I got home I decided to take a nap and when I woke up it was 5 o'clock.

_Shit shit shit! I'm gunna be late!_

I ran upstairs, turning the water in the shower on while at the same time laying out my clothes.

I ran back into the shower and jumped in, quickly scrubbing my blonde locks and white skin and then jumping out, drying off. It was now 5:40, because even at my quickest it takes me a long time to take a shower, still does.

It took me 20 minutes to get fully dry and during that time I scrubbed my teeth until they shined in the light and brushed the tangled mess my hair had become, pulling it up in it's signature ponytail and then going to put my clothes on.

My outfit was short silk kimono that clung tightly to my body, accenting what curves I did have. It was blood red, his favorite color. I burned the thing after that night and if I went back I would have done it again.

It was 6:30 by the time I was ready and I rushed out the door and into my car, having to run back in after I forgot my purse(yes, I have a purse. I pull off the uke role very well, since I can act like a female).

I had to run back in and get that and then take off. It was 6:55 when I got there, just in time and I was surprised that Sasori wasn't their yet, because he was always early. I had taken a deep breath and fixed my hair before I walked in, since I wanted to look presentable. I was met with stares of course, but I was used to that.

I sat down at our table and ordered some red wine, a smile on my face as I thought of what a night it would be and what a night it was, even though it wasn't the night I would have suspected. Around 7:10 I began to worry. Sasori was never late, in fact he always complained because I had a knack for being late.

'_Where is Danna, un. He is never late'_

I took a sip of my wine and began to tap my fingers against the table top. At 7:30 I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

'_Ring'_

'_Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I might get back to you'_

At 8 o'clock I tried again and still no answer, so I stood up, putting 20 dollars down for the wine and left. I walked out to my car, tears threatening my eyes.

I couldn't believe Sasori had stood me up, especially on _Valentine's Day, _the most important day in the year for me. I drove home and noticed the door was open, so the hair on my neck instantly stood up. I also noticed Sasori's car parked in the driveway.

'_That Bastard forgot about dinner'_

I walked inside, my heels clicking against the floor as I through my purse down and walked upstairs. The rose petals were scattered across the floor and left me to wonder what the hell had happened.

I walked into our room, full intent on talking to him when I saw it.

Sasori being naked was the first thing I noticed, which made me fully intent on forgiving him, but then I noticed there was something connected to him- another body.

My eyes traveled up the body until I reached a face- Itachi.

He hadn't even noticed me- he was too busy pounding into Itachi's body. Tears began to appear in my eyes as I realized why Sasori had told me to wait earlier. He had been busy with Itachi and was now deciding to finish it up- in _our _bed in _our _room.

As a sob escaped he finally seemed to notice me and he pulled out of Itachi.

"Deidara.. This isn't what it looks like"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT SASORI?"

"I-It's nothing"

"HOW COULD YOU? ON VALENTINE'S DAY? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME? THAT I WAS THE ONLY PERSON YOU LOOKED AT WITH LOVE?"

"Deidara shh"

"I WILL NOT SHHHH! WAIT NO.. I WILL BECAUSE I AM LEAVING BECAUSE WE ARE THROUGH! MAYBE I'll GO STAY WITH HIDAN!"

With that I stormed off, not even noticing I hadn't said 'un' at the end of everything, like I normally did. I was angry.

Sasori grabbed my arm, but I turned around and slapped him, which surprised him. I had never laid a hand on him, even when mad. I walked down the stairs and outside, quickly getting into my car and driving off.

I can still see that day clearly in my head even now, 2 years later. Every time I see Sasori a sick feeling fill in my stomach. He always has his arm wrapped around Itachi, like he used to do me. He was such a pompous asshole he even invited me to their wedding.

I had moved on though- I had Tobi now. Tobi would never hurt me like he had.

I still look back though and ask myself.

Oh why did it have to be Valentine's Day?


End file.
